The Confederate States of America
The Confederate States of America (also called the CSA, Confederacy and the Confederate States) was a state, which gained independence in the years 3327, it has remained independent despite hostilities from other nations. When the nation first declared independence in 3277 at the beginning of another war of succession very few nations recognized the Confederacy's independence, but fifty years later at the end of the war which left the former United States shattered, most if not all countries have recognized the Confederacy as an independent state, or have at least granted it belligerent status. The confederacy holds only two colonies, a slice of Venus and all of Cuba which has been accepted into the Confederacy and is now more commonly regarded as a state rather than a colony. In North America the confederacy stretches from Nevada to Florida making it one of North America's largest nations. The North American States have been reorganized, and operate fairly independently, but cooperate with and respond to the central government, which unites them. The confederacy maintains good relations with some other American states, but it's main allies are European who supply the Confederacy with the the machinery and products that the Confederacy lacks and cannot produce on their own en masse. Despite reservations the Confederacy has recently been reaching out to the Islamic community of the world, in order to ease the Confederate population into the habit of cooperating with Islamic people, this change was deemed necessary after the Confederacy found itself beginning to ally it's self with Cordoba. Government & Politics The Confederacy remains one of the world's remaining democracies, despite it's similarities to the Federal Government of the Confederacy's neighbour to the north the Confederate government is very different in many aspects. Constitution In 3327 President Jacob Lee and his cabinet met with the Confederate Congress in Austin Texas, the seat of the Confederacy's congress, the objective of their meeting was to write the constitution for the new state of the Confederate States of America. The constitution is uses the constitution of the American States as a template, but was mostly re-written. The major changes were the legalization of slavery, much more independence given to individual states and the re-organization of state boundaries. For the most part the new constitution gave more power to the ruling entities of individual states to govern over their respective regions than to the central government. Individual states now have much more liberty to create and maintain their own laws, though there are some laws which cannot be changed by individual states the number of these laws has decreased. Despite stereotypical opinions on the slave trade of the Confederacy, because of the new constitution international slave trade has been illegalized with strict penalties to offenders, but the domestic slave trade is a sacrosanct liberty, because of the way clause 9, which illegalizes international slave trade, is written there are loopholes which individuals can use to trade and sell slaves with overseas clients. Despite the origins of the Confederacy states are not granted the right to secede, this seems controversial to many observers of Confederate politics and this part of the constitution is questioned by the Secessionist party, though it seems that most of the state's seem to support this clause so that the overall stability of the central government which regulates and protects the individual states cannot be undermined. (WIP)